Princess Lucy Story Book
by ObsessedKitsune
Summary: Natsu is a kid, but for some reason he can't help but feel attached to the characters in a Fairy Tale story. One where the main character is a princess named Lucy. Why does he feel as if they're familiar and why is he so attached to Lucy?


When Natsu was younger his father read him a story. He could remember the words perfectly clear even though it had been years since he had last heard it. He could even remember his reactions to the words that were spoken in the grumbly tones of his father but the story was so beautiful and Natsu had been addicted. _Once there was a princess._ So cliche he had thought when he first heard it as he complained but Igneel only shushed him. _She was not your ordinary princess. No she hated the thought of owning the throne and was a compassionate woman indeed. Unlike all the snobs she eagerly greeted the poor and even did mundane tasks, such as laundry and cooking._

Natsu could swear at the time Igneel was probably changing the word choice to keep him interested but it seemed to work as that was the only story he requested every night. _The princess was not to be trifled with though. As a fake figured out after he tried to lure her into a trap._ Natsu could barely withhold his gasp at that. A person trying to hurt the princess. No he would not put up with that. His little fists clenched as he tensed. Desperate to hear what the princess would do. _The princess was a smart one but she was also a girl, and as such was drawn in by the man's mature demeanor._ A little frown marred the 5 year olds face as he became confused. What did _demeanor_ mean? But he refused to ask what it meant, as he wanted the story to continue.

 _The princess followed him deep into the woods. So enamored with the stranger that she didn't even take notice of the darkness that was now surrounding them. Nor the trees that were hiding the outside world from view._ Natsu shivered, pulling his blankets furthur up his chest. With a "Hmpth thats not so scary," that was so obviously faked but Igneel only humored him by nodding. _The stranger turned to face her and her brown eyes widened in surprise to find that he had a menacing look on his face. "Why did you lure me here?" She demanded, eyes gleaming with irritation. But alas the princess was not scared._

A blush crossed Natsu's face as he imagined the scene. A beautiful princess with brown eyes and blonde - why blonde? - hair. Eyes gleaming as she stood off against the stranger. _The laugh that came out of the man was quiet and caused shivers to crawl up the princess's skin in revulsion. "I have to destroy you."_ The blunt words caused Natsu to sit up straighter. Back against the headboard as his onyx eyes widened. Destroy the princess? No, he can't do that.

" _After I destroy you I shall get the reward." The princess's eyes gleamed then. Not with rage, irritation, nor fear but with determination as she ripped the bottom of her dress. Stretching her legs out to the side as she prepared for the inevitable attack._ Natsu's eyes glittered in awe as the scene stretched vividly before him. The princess was strong. _The stranger made a tsk sound and glared at the princess. "What do you think you can do to me, huh princess?" The tone was mocking and the princess had a tick mark on the side of her head as her glare intensified._ Ironically, matching the expression Natsu could feel on his own face. _Then the girl reached into the blank air in front of her and withdrew a golden baton._ Natsu's face scrunched up as he tried to picture the baton. What was a baton? Maybe it was like a stick?

 _The princess then waved the baton and her clothes began to change. Clothing morphing into a golden dress that cascaded down to her knees, gleaming with the light of the stars. Then her eyes changed. Erupting into bright yellow._ Natsu's own eyes widened. The baton was magical. The girl was magical.

 _The stranger before her was forced to the ground as the light intensified. Having to shield his eyes or risk blindness. "Do you kneel and admit defeat or shall I attack?"_ Natsu shivered as the words were said, a vivid blush crossing his face. His heart was beating too fast, he noticed but he dared not say something. Lest his father refused to continue the story. _The man began to stumble over his words, "I'm so sorry Princess Lucy- I won't- I swear-." The princess shushed him with just a wave of her baton. "You do not deserve to say my name with such familiarity. Princess Heartfillia to you."_

Lucy…? The name fit the princess so well.

"Natsu are you ready to sleep now?" Was he ready to sleep now? Of course not! He wanted to hear the rest of the story!

"Dad," he whined, voice obnoxiously high as he pouted up at his father, "Can you continue the story pleeeease?"

His father sighed and he puffed out his cheeks in irritation. He wanted to hear the rest of the story. He couldn't just leave him hanging like this!

"I thought you didn't even like this story." Igneel stated, a small grin crawling up his face as he watched his son's reactions. He was too adorable really. A small blush spread across Natsu's cheeks again and he huffed, turning his face to the side, "I don't like it but if you don't finish it now you'll read it tomorrow then I'll have to deal with it two days in a row."

Igneel shook his head, the grin still present on his face. "Alright Natsu, whatever you say. Where were we again?"

Natsu smiled behind his hand, he didn't suspect a thing. "We were at the part where the Princess shushes the stranger." He said bluntly, the scene still present in his mind.

Igneel nodded distractedly, "Okay okay so…"

This time Natsu was laying down on the bed, not moving. His breaths steady as the scenes soared through his head. _The princess, after defeating the stranger called her guards to her assist. Her father, the king, would be livid if she were to carry the stranger in by herself. He had raised her to be delicate. No fighting was allowed. No arguing, she had to be quiet unless spoken to and follow every rule. But her mother, the queen, who was long gone by now had raised her to take pride in herself. To do what she wanted to_. Natsu breathed deeply, feeling a strange feeling of pain for the princess. She couldn't even control her own life. It made him frown.

 _The next day the princess…._

* * *

The rest of the words were mushed together as Natsu's eyes finally closed. Long breaths falling from his lips as he fell asleep. Reaching to the side Igneel shut the lamp off, leaving the room in darkness as he quietly stood and exited the room. Leaving the book on the bed side table, still open to the page he had left off from.

Natsu awoke the next morning, feeling irritated at himself. He hadn't even been able to finish the story. His cheeks puffed out as he sat up in his bed. A yawn escaping out from between parted lips. Seeing a hint of white in the side of his vision, he turned his face and a grin crossed his face. The book was still there. He could read it! Wait, he wasn't even a good reader. He frowned then, well it couldn't be too bad, right? Igneel could read it, so why shouldn't he be able to!

With that thought in mind he grabbed the book and settled it down heavily in his lap. _The next day the princess…_ He could still remember Igneel saying this, so it was quite easy. He grinned. _w-walk-ed into the (thee?) cast-le._ Ok he couldn't do this. Igneel made it look so easy!

"Natsu. Its time for breakf-" Father walked into the room and Natsu looked up guiltily. The book still sitting open on his lap, finger marking where he had left off from. "So I'm guessing you do like the book." That was definitely a grin and Natsu growled. "Shut up, so what if I do! Now, are you going to read it to me or not!"

Igneel laughed, "Of course I'll read it to you. But I just made breakfast so you have to eat that first." Natsu grumbled impatiently but agreed nonetheless. Cheeks still puffed out in annoyance, hair sticking up in rough directions on his head.

He rushed through breakfast, inhaling the bacon and eggs with a vengeance. After he was done he stared pointedly at his father. Eyes wide and unblinking. Watching as his father took a more timed approach, cutting the eggs into tiny pieces with lips itching up into a grin.

Natsu puffed out his cheeks for what seemed the millionth time and leaned forward, "You're messing with me!" His voice was shrill, intentionally of course, as his father finally let out a laugh. "Of course I am. You know I always eat as fast, or faster," he said with a wink, "than you."

"Please!" Natsu pouted as he opened his eyes even wider, "I want the story!"

Barely blinking Natsu stared at his father. Facial expression remaining the same for a second, a minute, before he growled and let his face fall slack. Fingers digging into his now sore cheeks.

"Natsu, I thought you wanted to finish the story."

Natsu's eyes lit up as he looked up excitedly. Sore cheeks pulling into a wide grin, "Of course I want to finish the story!" He was up within the next second. Bounding to where his father stood in the doorway. Not even bothering to wonder when his father had taken the time to get up from the breakfast table.

* * *

 _The next day the princess walked into the castle. Cheeks rosy and eyes alight with excitement as she strode through the iron wrought doors. "Tadaima!" (I'm home!) She called. Already used to the resounding silence that seemed so suffocating but she continued on. Bare feet padding along the metal floors, the only sound to disturb the silence._

" _Princess!" Lucy turned to smile at the pink haired maid beside her, already used to Virgo-San's silent footed way of sneaking in. If it were not so impolite Lucy would have inquired as to if Virgo was traveling throughout the ground. As it was Lucy's lips turned down as she noticed the look of extreme worry on Virgo's face. "What is-"_

" _You may punish me for interrupting you later but as of now Princess, we must be leaving!" Lucy let out an undignified gasp as Virgo's delicate hand clasped onto to hers. The maid's hurried footsteps accompanied by Lucy's unladylike stumbled footsteps. "I will explain later Princess!"_

 _They ran through hallways. Door after door passing in a spiral of blurred colors and objects. Lucy finally regaining complete balance on her limbs as they ran for several minutes at the minimum. Finally erupting out of the outer back door in a flurry of movement and sound._

 _Lucy finally set her foot down. Grinding hard on the heels of her feet. Wincing at the pain of such an abrupt stop. "Virgo, what are we doing? Papa will be mad that I have left the castle without telling him of my return."_

" _Princess! This is most urgent! We need to leave right now!" Virgo said, already pulling profusely at Lucy's limp hand. She remained stubborn. Feet digging even more into the fragile dirt under her feet. "I refuse to leave the premises until I am told of why I am needed to leave." She threw her head in the air, tone taking on the princess air that she had not dared use on maids ever._

" _Princess I told you. I will explain l-"_

 _She narrowed her eyes and jerked her hand from Virgo's grasp, not surprised when the woman just let her hand go. It was of greatest import that the hired help never hurt royalty and Lucy winced when she realised she sounded exactly like her father but there was a worrisome feeling in her chest that would not go away._

 _Virgo drew in a tight breath, eyes darting back to the castle before she backed away from Lucy. "Princess, there is to be an attack on this castle anytime no-" Lucy opened her mouth to retort back, eyes wide with questions when Virgo held up a placating hand, "-now and it is of greatest necessity that I escort you, the princess, away from the castle. Because the attack is made after you. Your father, the king, has decided to remain as he is sure they will not dare hurt anyone that they are not specifically told to go after."_

 _Lucy, whose eyes had gone wide but had refrained from saying anything now held her hand out to Virgo. "I understand." Her face was set into a grim expression and she glanced back only briefly as Virgo's hands clasped around her own, silently willing her father to remain safe. Because even if he was strict with her he was still her father._

* * *

Natsu drew in a deep breath. Eyes opened wide after the telling of the story. He gestured his father to continue though. Heart beating fast as the story spread before him again. Though this time he couldn't help but think something weird was going on. He was far too entranced with the story. It was like...it was weird, was all he could think. But it felt so real that he wondered why other books had not felt such a way.

* * *

 _When Lucy and Virgo finally stopped they were panting. Faces red and sweat coating the insides of their dresses. Lucy grimaced mentally as she noticed her state, already hearing the voice of her father as he addressed how "unladylike" she must look at this moment. But at this moment she couldn't find it within herself to care. "Virgo, where exactly is that we are supposed to go?"_

 _The pink haired lady, who had gotten her breathing under control stood up straight, hands held primly to her sides as she recited, Lucy could tell Virgo had not thought of this herself. Maids were meant to listen only to the king and the king only. "When you leave the castle you are hastened to advance towards the next stop. A village named Hargeon, where you will be advised to meet with one such servant as you named Aquarius. She will lead you to another castle where you will stay, with Lucy for the time being. Acting as not only her servant but her shield. Protecting her from all dangers, even at the threat of your own life."_

 _Lucy's face contorted into another grim line. Her father, thinking of the maids as shields. It made anger burn in the pit of her stomach, that she forcefully shoved aside. There was nothing she could do, from experience, to change the mind of her stubborn father._

* * *

Humans used as shields. Natsu couldn't understand why someone would think of another human as a shield. Humans are all humans. Why make others more important? The idea made anger burn in the pit of his stomach and he frowned as the image of flames rose unbidden to his mind. Flames that fed and ignited. Growing in strength and volume. The thought of flames struck a cord and he frowned in concentration as he thought of how like flames the princess was. Easily tamed at points but stubborn and never bowing. Always remaining the same, no matter the circumstances. _She wore a dress of flames. Made only by the dragon she so desired._ Natsu blinked in shock. What was that? That wasn't a line in the book...so why….

* * *

 _Lucy and Virgo had traveled for many days and nights before they reached the village. Instant relief for the princess but a somber silence for the maid who knew she would no longer receive the gentle treatment the princess had offered in their time alone. She thought of herself as selfish, too vain. She was not needed to be treated kindly or companionship. She was needed for servitude. But Lucy had shown her such kindness and she dreaded the moment it would cease to exist._

 _The princess let a smile grace her face as she looked down upon the quaint village that was named "Hargeon". "Its nice to see a village after seeing only wildlife for so long," the princess murmured._

 _The maid nodded her ascent. Grabbing the princess's hand to aid her in walking over the rocks and cobblestone that made their walking harder. Too relieved to notice the maid's lack of words Lucy eagerly squeezed the maid's hand back, "Don't you think so Virgo!" The princess beamed. Letting her eyes settled on the pink haired woman beside her._

" _Of course Princess." Virgo answered smoothly, "We should be well on our way to reaching the castle soon." Saying this Virgo allowed her submissive instincts to sink in again and settled her eyes firmly on the ground, allowing her face to become impassive once again._

 _Lucy let out a groan, kicking idly at the rocks surrounding the path. She was acting immature but she was quite tired of being a princess honestly. She had actually enjoyed being away from people for a while and was quite dreading dealing with people again. Especially ones such as she had left from. Don't get her wrong, she missed her father, but missing his strict mannerisms. That was something she was glad to be without. She no longer felt like a princess. No...she had never actually felt like a princess. More prone to acting like a typical village girl, with a few princess traits._

" _Oi! Happy get back here ya damn cat!" Lucy shrieked as a shock of (pink?) sailed past her. A heavy thud landing in front of her. She took a few steps back, just in case, and looked at Virgo, who was looking past her with a blank expression on her face._

" _Oh sorry!" Lucy watched, eyes wide as the lump righted itself and began to stand up. Standing to face her, rubbing the back of (his? Lucy could swore it was a guy besides the feminine hair color. The voice had to be male though, right?) neck. "Didn't see ya there! Names Natsu!" There was a hand jutted out in front of Lucy and she looked at Virgo in confusion. Did she know this strange man?_

" _Excuse me Sir Natsu, but Princess does not accept handshakes from strange men." Virgo stated blankly, pulling out a whip from behind her back and kneeling down, facing Lucy with her hands outstretched. "Princess, please punish me for allowing this misconception to occur."_

 _Lucy paled and blushed in quick succession, glancing briefly at the pink haired male that now had his arms crossed over his chest as he pouted. Moving quickly over the ground as if looking for something. "Its okay Virgo," Lucy hissed, voice quiet so as to not draw the attention of the stranger, "Now please stand up, this is undignified!"_

 _Virgo smiled and nodded. Slipping the whip back into an unspecified place that Lucy was very confused about, before standing up and bowing deeply, whispering an apology. "So what are you guys doing in Hargeon!"_

 _Lucy couldn't help the shriek that tore itself from her throat again as she felt an added pressure on her shoulders. Recognizing the feeling of flesh as being an arm. She couldn't help but admit that it was very warm and she quite liked the feeling but she slipped out from under it anyways. Knowing that as a princess she could not just go around sharing unneeded personal contact with strangers._

 _She turned around once she had put some much needed space between them to find that Virgo had wrapped the whip around the strange man's neck and he was turning a shade of purple that led Lucy to paling herself._

" _Virgo, there is no need to strangle the poor man. He was not in the wrong of touching me. I doubt he even has a clue as to who I am." She commented stiffly, face blank to hide the embarrassment that she was beginning to feel. Virgo sighed briefly, having been unwilling to strangle the poor man and backed away with a bow._

" _Thanks Princess!" The man chirped. Face returning back to its natural tan as he stretched, letting out a loud breath of air. "But of course I know who you are! How could I not know the princess of Fiore!"_

" _Oh…" Lucy breathed, suddenly aware of how like an equal he was treating her. As if she were not royalty. She found she quite liked being treated normally but she shrugged. There was no way she should be allowed to give in to such temptations. Her father would have her head if she were to do so. Being in a town meant she had to behave as royalty again and she expected to do as such. "Then why do you treat me as such?" She inquired, tilting her head. Too naive to notice the way his eyes followed the line of her neck as she stretched it to the side._

" _Well why wouldn't I treat you the same!" She winced at the loud tone but continued to listen, despite herself, curiosity brimming within her. "We're all human! Or at least you're human! I'm not but whats the difference, huh? I mean we're all alive!"_

 _Her brows creased. He wasn't human. She let her eyes trail over his body and frowned. He sure looked human. A blush spread across her cheeks as she realised she had indeed checked out a member of the opposite gender and she tilted her head to the side in a desperate attempt to hide the blush as her heart sped up. "Well Virgo and I must be off. So Sir Natsu we might expect to see you somewhere in Hargeon, possibly?"_

" _No." Lucy's eyes widened. He wouldn't be in Hargeon. Where did the poor man live then, in the forest?_

" _So you don't-"_

" _Oh I don't live in Hargeon, no. But that is not what I said no to." Lucy blinked slowly. Was this stranger speaking in riddles? "But you just admitted-"_

" _I meant no, as in I'm not allowing you to leave." Before Lucy could begin to panic, and possibly because Natsu noticed the tense form of Virgo whose eyes had begun to darken, Natsu hastened to explain himself. "At least until you're done helping me find Happy! Because of your being here he ran away!"_

" _Princess I do insist we leave. We are late enough as is to get to the castle." Lucy could understand where Virgo was coming from and of course she was excited to get to an actual home! But she felt so horribly guilty. Because of them this poor man had lost his...Happy? She was far too compassionate for her own good. So she shook her head. "No its okay Virgo...we'll just help him find his...pet? Then we can go to the castle."_

 _Lucy could see Virgo's obvious unease but she ignored it. Knowing Virgo couldn't say no to her anyways, and besides Virgo was always suspicious about things. It shouldn't take too long to find a pet...right?_

* * *

Natsu stole a gasp as his father took a break from reading the book. Claiming to need a glass of water. There was man in the book named Natsu. That was his name! A man with pink hair, just like his own and onyx eyes. Happy? But that was the name of his cat that he used to have! He felt a pang of nostalgia from the story and tilted his head to the side. Why did he feel as if he knew what was about to happen? Why was the story still there even though Igneel had stopped and why did he feel such deja vu? _Or at least it shouldn't have taken so long, except,_ Natsu smirked, he had intentionally made it last longer. Longing to be in the company of the princess for as long as possible. Wait, what? The princess was fictional. The character that closely resembled him was fictional. Why did he feel like the character?

* * *

 _Except the stranger who had the name of Natsu made them check every corner of the forest. From way up high in the trees which Virgo searched, claiming that Lucy was a lady and as such did not need to do something as undignified as climbing. To way under the soil -what was a cat to be doing in the ground though?-, everywhere they went they searched and night had fallen by the time Natsu found the blue…-blue?- cat, resting in the shade of a large sakura tree._

" _Princess, are we to be leaving now?" Virgo inquired, fingers digging into the hair on top of Lucy's head, claiming to be removing the twigs that were digging into the soft skin of her scalp. Lucy let out a pained gasp as Virgo's wandering hands tugged on a twig that in turn tugged at her flesh. "I am sorry princess but shall we make our leave now?"_

 _Lucy grunted and tore herself from Virgo's hands, irritation simmering under her skin from the brief bursts of pain that could be felt. "Yes Virgo we should leave now. Excuse me…" she murmured as she turned, "Sir Natsu!" She shrieked as her turn drew her face to face with the man. A rosy hue spreading up her cheeks as she backed up, almost stumbling on a precariously placed vine, but for Virgo's hands that grabbed at her arms to keep her from collapsing._

" _Ah! Princess it wouldn't be that big of a deal for you to stay!" Natsu beamed. Smile wide and inviting and Lucy forced down the beginning twitches from her own lips, "Sir Natsu I must apologize but it would be-"_

" _Nonsense! You can stay! And maybe wash up too. The only thing that would come of you walking into the village is people running away!" Lucy winced at his crass words, unaccustomed to the familiar way he spoke to her. Then she paused. Did she really look so horrible…? She hadn't been in the forest for that long had she?_

 _She sighed in defeat, already dreading the thought of telling the pink haired man he had won. But she couldn't walk into the village looking as such. Especially in search of the castle! "Ok I will stay." Looking over at Virgo and noticing her strained appearance Lucy held up a hand to staunch Natsu's attempts at talking, "But only so Virgo and I can wash up. We have traveled long and we must look as dreadfully horrible as we feel."_

" _Oh! Then follow me!' The pink haired man began to walk as Lucy and Virgo followed behind. Not even able to enjoy the silence as the stranger continued to yammer on. So dreadfully loud that Lucy worried she might have a headache the next day but she couldn't help the small feeling of warmth that blossomed in her chest. Walking with her maid, who she had grown so attached to over the course of their travel and the one man that treated her as an equal. One that she feared she might grow attached to as well._

* * *

"Natsu!" The little boy looked up, eyes hazy as they focused on his father, who was looking strangely worried.

"Huh?" he slurred, "Whats wrong dad? Did something happen?" The little boy blinked as a blurry figure rested on his head. A hand maybe, he hissed at the cold. "I'm going to stop reading. You look feverish, you should get some rest."

Natsu just blinked as the words settled into his mind, turning over restlessly and pulling his covers over his head. "Okay dad. But what happens to Lucy? I'm worried. What if her dad comes back and what will happen to Virgo? She misses Lucy now. What about Natsu too? He worries something dreadful will happen to his mate? Lucy loves Natsu and he loves her too but her dad doesn't approve, does he? Hes a dragon and shes a princess, that won't work will it?"

"Natsu...just sleep. I'll finish the story when you're better." Natsu nodded, lips turning up into a small smile. "Okay father but no happy ever after….Lucy's not alright." At these words a single tear ran down Natsu's cheeks as he curled up under the covers, breath evening out.

* * *

 _Natsu yawned and stretched. Lucy and Virgo, huh? They were taking quite some time bathing. He wondered about this Lucy girl. She was a princess, he wasn't stupid to think she wasn't. She just didn't act like one. He had met another princess once, her name had been Lisa or Lisan. Lemon? Eh he couldn't remember. She had acted completely snobbish and rude. Yelling at him when he referred to her by her name. People have names for a reason!_

 _Either way this Lucy didn't seem to mind and he was glad for that. Since the second he had met her there had been this strange itch. Like he wanted to get closer to her. Even closer than just touching her shoulders, of course the itch alleviated a bit when he did touch her shoulders but not enough to not be irritating._

 _And then of course there was the problem with his fire. Not that Lucy and Virgo had noticed, they had been talking and he had wandered off, only to have sparks travel up his arm. Also the matter that he rambled. Don't get him wrong he loved talking, especially to people who responded back in turn but he couldn't stop talking around Lucy. He had even almost mentioned he was a dragon, there was no way he could tell her that!_

 _Either way he craved her presence and that smell. That smell of vanilla was so intoxicating. Very very intoxicating. But she was a princess and with that status there was barely a chance he could be with her. Not only was she going to leave tomorrow (even though they were only staying to "wash up" he was not going to allow her to leave yet and he could be very persistent). Idly stroking Happy's soft fur Natsu lost himself in his thoughts. But Lucy was also going to a castle, which would mean he would not be permitted to enter. Its not as if he was royalty. He was the farthest from royalty they came._

" _Sir Natsu." Natsu looked up with a smile, already familiar with the soft feminine sound of Lucy's voice. Barely concealing his jump of surprise. "Did you have a nice bath princess!" Of course he would say something as stupid as that. Just something about the princess messed with his thoughts._

" _Uhm yes Sir Natsu the bath was wondrous. Very rejuvenating but Virgo and I just came to inform you that we will be taking our leave now." Natsu could see the subtle differences in the princess. The way her hair now lay softly against the expanse of her shoulders, reaching down to the small of her back. The way her pale skin highlighted the silky locks. Even the way her face looked softened by the darkness and the comfort of a bath._

 _She was still wearing her dress, the dress that now hung limply. Almost as if it were meant for a mere peasant girl, not the royalty she was and suddenly an idea popped up in Natsu's head and he beamed. Not even paying attention to the confused expression on the girl's face as he shot up from the ground, startling poor Happy who yowled and landed a scratch on Natsu's bare chest, and took off running to his cabin with a yelled, "Stay there!"_

 _When he reached the house, he paused. Taking in a deep breath of consideration. Was this a good idea? Of course it wasn't, he thought as he sobered, but he couldn't let her leave yet. And he knew what she was to him, he did know, and he was against the idea of letting her leave without informing her of her meaning to him. He had met her when he was younger, he froze. He had met her when he was younger. That was why…_

 _He shook his head, he couldn't think of it now the princess needed to leave soon and he wouldn't dare stop her. She needed to figure things out for herself and he was sure she would. A wide smile spread over his cheeks again, she had always been smart. Too smart for her own good._

 _He searched the house, mind content as he got to the room where it lay. The dress he had spent hours creating. The dress he had made from his own design. The dress of flame that belonged to the only person he would ever care about more than himself. The dress that belonged to his beloved. His mate._

 _He ripped it from where it lay, knowing how strong it actually was. There was no reason to treat it delicate. Then he headed out the door, all but sprinting to where he had left the princess. Confused expression and all, mind buzzing with excitement. She would finally have it. The dress he had poured over from the time he had met her. Scratches covering his hands as he worked, fingers sluggishly dripping blood._

 _The princess was going to love it._

 _She would love it…_

 _The princess would have loved it._

 _He stood, crestfallen in the spot the blonde had stood only moments before. Her scent slowly fading as he remained frozen. Before he looked down at the dress that lay in his hands._

 _The princess would have loved it…had she been here._

 _Then he sat and smiled wide. He would just have to wait for her to come back. Because of course she would come back. She had to. She promised she would always stay._

" _Pinkie. Be more careful next time!" The girl scolded. Holding the poor boy by the hand as she attached a bandage to his wrist from where Happy had scratched him._

 _Natsu scowled. "Why should I be!" He snapped back, a strange itch causing him to be irritable, "Father doesn't care. He already left so why should I be careful!"_

 _The blonde haired girl looked down in concentration before a smile broke out across her cheeks. "Be careful because I'm still here and I'll stay with you until your father comes!" Natsu turned away with a, "hmpth!" as the girl giggled. A blush already staining his cheeks._

 _Because she cared and he loved her in that moment and he loved her more than he could ever love anyone else._

 _The memories faded as he sat. Darkness spreading just as the darkness had spread when Lucy was ripped away._

" _Father, what are you doing? I'm staying with Natsu!" Little Lucy squealed as her father took her by the arm and began to drag her away, eyes locking onto Natsu who grabbed her by the hand. Snarling at her father, even though his father had always told him to respect those older than him, Lucy didn't want to leave and he would do anything to keep her happy. "Yeah old man! Lucy doesn't want to leave!"_

" _Natsu!" Lucy cried aghast. Brown eyes glittering in the dim light._

" _Get away from this peasant boy. He does not deserve the company of royalty." Her father snarled, wrenching her arm from Natsu's grasp, ignoring her cry of pain and dragging her along._

 _No matter how much Natsu ran after the retreating figure of Lucy his little legs couldn't catch up and he watched, tears streaming down his cheeks as Lucy turned one last time, eyes glimmering with tears._

* * *

 _Lucy felt horribly guilty. Heart wrenchingly guilty. She felt so bad she wanted to just run back to where Natsu lived. But it was undignified of a lady to run and her and Virgo did have the responsibility of getting to the castle. But Nat-the stranger, it was undignified for her to refer to him by his first name, had wanted her to stay and no matter how much she denied wanting to stay to Virgo, she knew different._

 _He had been immature and incredibly disrespectful but she didn't see it that way. He thought of them as equals and she loathed to admit that she had felt important to be thought of in such a way. He just seemed familiar too, as if she had known him before but she couldn't place why._

 _Leaving had left a sharp pain in her chest but again she couldn't place why._

 _Why did she miss him already?_

 _Why did she want to see him again?_

 _Why did she dread never seeing him again?_

 _Why was she so nervous to go back to the life of a princess?_

 _These were the thoughts that accompanied her to the door of the castle. Virgo already having called in through the gates to inform of their presence so they might be allowed in. She missed the hushed, "poor dear," that was whispered from beyond the gate. She came to when she felt a soft hand on her wrist as Virgo pulled her into the house, a waft of frigid air welcoming them into the house._

" _Princess, the king of Hargeon should be out soon." A blue haired maid said as she bowed to them deeply. Scowl firmly placed on her lips as if she loathed her position as maid. The princess couldn't help but think it could have been because the maid was forced to bow at one such as her. What with her raggedy clothing and unkempt appearance._

 _When the maid left the room with another forced bow Lucy and Virgo, who had been told to stay at the front, whereupon Lucy refused and pulled her along, were led by a servant, a man this time, to a waiting room where she was advised to sit for the time being until the king could acquaint himself with her._

" _Excuse me Princess." Lucy looked up with a soft smile at Virgo who had a wide, almost confused look in her eyes. "Yes, Virgo?"_

" _Why did you wish me to accompany you this far? You could have left me to remain standing at the door, as you were advised? You could have ruined your chance of being taken in." Lucy could tell Virgo was confused by the anxious biting of her lip and the way she was looking passively at Lucy's skirts. Even the way she spoke was far too soft, even in her usual monotone way that Lucy had to smile softly. "Virgo, look up please." The maid hesitated but nodded and her eyes rose to meet with Lucy's own brown ones. "While my father thinks of you as nothing more than a servant, I have grown to think of you like a friend. An equal if you will."_

 _Virgo's eyes widened and Lucy could tell she was one moment away from panic so she shook her head and smiled again. "No panicking." She scolded lightly, "We wouldn't want to have to punish you for making a bad first impression."_

 _Virgo nodded, a soft smile of her own gracing her face before the door slammed open behind them. Leaving Virgo to capture her maid persona back. Blank expression and monotone voice, as was expected._

" _Lucy dear, it has been so long." Lucy withheld a shiver from the creepy leer of King Hades, inwardly questioning her father on his decision to send her here. "I've heard about what happened to your father. I am very sorry to hear of his death." The king said calmly, folding his legs over each other from where he sat on the chair in front of them. Where Lucy was staring, her eyes wide with surprise. Shock etched onto the contours of her face. "Hades, you must be mistaken, my father cannot be...dead."_

" _Oh but dear he is. Very much so dead. The attack on the castle killed not only him but the rest of the staff as well." King Hades said bluntly, eyes trailing the room distractedly._

 _Lucy felt numb. Her father...this whole time had been dead. Because of her. It was because she hadn't been there. He had died...to protect her. A sick wave of guilt and remorse flooded over her being but she forced it back. Tears gleaming in her eyes as she forced those away too. Shaking away the trembling and gentle hand of Virgo. "Then we have no need to be here." She said calmly, carefully controlling her emotions, as was expected of a princess._

" _Oh but Lucy dear you have all the reason to be here!" Hades exclaimed, eyes settled on her for the first time, even though he seemed to be intentionally ignoring her sadness, "not only is your father dead but your castle is broken beyond repair." He gestured noncommittally, Lucy's irritation beginning to burn under her skin. He just did not care, did he?_

 _Lucy stood up, pushing her chair back with enough force that it skidded. "No, if my father is dead then I must go back. I need to make preparations for his...funeral."_

 _She turned to walk away, already grabbing Virgo's hand and ignoring the way her form trembled. "But Lucy dear, wouldn't you like to know who killed your father." Lucy tensed, freezing to a stop. "No, I do not care," she cared so much, "revenge will not bring my father back," but I wish so much it would, "I am fine with just arranging his funeral," its all my fault, I have to make up for it._

" _I am afraid," Lucy shivered, the feeling of ice shards crawling up her spine making their appearance again, "that I can not allow you to leave Lucy Heartfillia."_

 _She turned, pushing Virgo behind her, "And why might that be King Hades." She snarled, anger seeming to simmer even more inside of her. Sadness giving way to complete rage._

" _Because…" he trailed off, standing up slowly and carefully, eerily not making any noise. "I was the one who arranged the attack." Lucy's eyes widened but she carefully masked her expression again, forcing herself to remain calm so as to not allow him to think he had won. By his smirk he must have seen though. "Oh and why might that be? I was told the person who arranged the attack wanted me, but I don't see you trying to subdue me?"_

 _Lucy carefully wrapped her arms around Virgo, more to restrain Virgo than anything else, for the pink haired woman was practically vibrating with her anger. Tensing when the king began to silently laugh. Rising up into a laugh that sounded like that of a madman. Chilling Lucy to the very core. "Of course I'm not going to kidnap you. How foolish could you be! I wanted you dead Princess Lucy!"_

" _Okay," Lucy's eyes began to glint as she tore into her magic once again. This time she pulled out a golden sword as she reached into the veil. Her dress morphing into a golden corset with golden ribbons accompanied by a flowing golden bottom. Barefeet being encased in gold before fading away to reveal knee high boots made entirely out of starlight._

 _Behind her Virgo turned to look away, knowing how strong the princess really was. Even though she vowed to protect the princess if she was overpowered. Which seemed likely with someone such as Hades._ _Virgo…leave now...tell Natsu_ _. Virgo heard the words within her head and she wanted to shake her head, she wanted to say no but she nodded anyway. Trusting the princess enough to not question why she wanted the strange man._

 _With that Virgo tore out of the room, in a matter of seconds she was gone. Leaving Lucy alone with King Hades._

" _So your little maid isn't very courageous now is she? Not very loyal either, leaving you here. Alone, with me. Who wants to kill you." Lucy smirked, "You don't understand Virgo then."_

 _The king nodded. "Right, okay. Well no matter what I am going to kill you." His eyes changed then. Flickering between a mix of colors before settling on black, making Lucy shiver in repulsion._

" _The heavens lend me power, with my strength that of the stars. I beseech you, allow me to pull from the energy of the stars. In order to defeat the evil that has overtaken." Lucy chanted, light reflecting off her skin as it became translucent. Painfully bright, like that of looking at the sun._

* * *

 _Later, after being informed of what Lucy was doing by Virgo Natsu would take off and arrive at the castle. Faced only with the sleeping remains of his beloved. He would scream with the the rage of a dragon and become enveloped in flames, taking to the skies with a beat of mighty wings as people screamed and ran. Flames enveloping everything as his light left. Searching and searching for something he knew was gone._

 _His Lucy was gone. His Lucy was gone._

* * *

When Natsu awoke, he awoke with a quick gasp that erupted into a coughing session. As he fumbled around for something, anything. His Lucy was gone. He was soon bombarded by needles as he was forced into a sleep once again. Darkness enveloping his world like when his Lucy had left.

He would find out later that he been in a coma for 2 years, ever since that one night that his father had left the room, thinking of him as feverish and leaving him to rest. He would also find out that ironically he had been in a coma since the night a Lucy Heartfillia had died of a house fire.

He never did get the book out of his mind, even as years came and went, he wondered how he knew what had happened in the story and wondered why. Why it was so crystal clear?

Why it was real?

Why he could feel the loss of Lucy, even if he had not known her?

Why Virgo, his teacher in highschool was so torn up about Lucy being dead? Why she missed her so much?

Why he couldn't be happy?

Why he could never fall in love, but only look at the stars and think of Lucy?

Why...to him...he knew Lucy…?

For the next years he would spend all his time with burnt fingers and scratches trying to create a dress, using flames and would die, the dress by his side, and be met with Lucy. Who greeted him and smiled happily. Taking the dress finally and accepting him.

Then the Lucy would dissolve into ash once again.


End file.
